The beginning Fox girl a fedual fairy tale!
by vash-lover323
Summary: a mysterious girl comes to the inu group pleading to join to find the one she cares about. wanting to kill naraku in the process for injuring her and her loved one.
1. SHIPPO! who's he?

Ryoshu- ok. I know I had another story like this but this idea was better!

Disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha. The almighty Rumiko Takahshi does! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha…. Sit!" Kagome yelled very annoyed. Inuysha hit Shippo again. Miroku and Sango were both staring at the upcoming argument between inuyasha and Kagome. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HIT HIM?!" Kagome yelled. 

"BECAUSE I WANT TO AND BECAUSE HE'S SO ANNOYING! HE JUST WONT SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"WAAAH!" Shippo was crying in the background.

The yelling and crying continued. Miroku tried to stop inuyasha and sango tried to stop kagome.

"CALM DOWN inuyasha!" Miroku pleaded as the hanyou clenched his fists.

"Kagome just chill okay?" Sango said holding Kagome's shoulders.

"HMPH!" both kagome and inuyasha turned their heads away and left.

"here we go again" the rest of the inu group said in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"shes annoying too!" inuyasha said to himself. "HMPH why does she protect him so much?! Hes a little brat! Hes always pampered by everyone and all I get are 'sits' and yelling!"

There was a ruffle in the bushes and inuyasha quickly stood up and held on to his tetsiga incase it was a demon. All the sudden Kagome came out of the bushes crying.

"K-Kagome? Did I make you cry?" inuyasha studdered.

Kagome looked at him and shook her head. Beginning to cry more.

"DON'T CRY" Inuaysha said. "hey why are you crying anyways?" he looked down to her red and puffy face from her crying.

" HIC…. Cause I love you……" Kagome said.

"uh wha?" Inuyasha said his ears perking up.

"I love you and I hate it when we get into fights and arguments." she said. Kagome walked over to inuyasha and hugged him. "inuyasha don't ever leave me."

"k-kagome?" inuyasha said and he placed his hand on her back…."what the?" he felt a bushy tail.

'SHIPPO!' he thought. "SHIPPO DON'T DO THAT TO ME!!"

"shippo? Whos Shippo?" the fake Kagome said.

"huh?" inuyasha asked.

"hee hee. See ya later loverboy!" the fake kagome said and disappeared.

"ARGH! I'm gonn get that that….. OoGH!" inuyasha said as he stamped off angry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"inuyasha you baka….." Kagome said. 

"kagome……" a voice said.

"AH! Inuyasha?" Kagome said turning around to see the hanyou.

"kagome…. I'm sorry… I… love you…" Inuyasha said.

"WHA? WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome….." Inuyasha said slowing inching towards her.

"I-INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled waiting for a sudden THUD. But there was no noise.

"oops. Ya caught me!" the fake inuyasha said. Stickinh its toungue out.

"who? Are you." kagome said. And she saw a bushy tail. 'SHIPPO HOW COULD YOU!?"

"who the heck is Shippo? Your sweet hanyou was talking about him." the fake said.

Kagome grabbed her bow and aroow and pointed an arrow strait at this faker. 

"planning to shoot me? What if I am this shippo?" the faker asked.

Kagome stood shaking and lowered her bow. 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled.

"me? Hmmm….. Well go back to your group and I'll meet you there. OH!" the fake sniffed the air. "ah your sweet hanyou is coming so I better go." the fake left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoshu- how was that? REVIEW PLEASE THIS IS GONNA BE A GREAT STORY!


	2. pleading,story, and game?

Ryoshu- chapter 2! Yay! *claps*

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but do own any of the new characters in my fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"inuyasha!" kagome exclaimed. "are you okay?" Kagoem looked at the red faced hanyou who was obviously angry.

"I smelt it where did it go?" Inuyasha said sniffing the air. 

"the fake?" Kagoem asked. Picking up her bow and arrow.

"yah. So he came here too!" inuyasha said.

"yep. And it said to go see em' at our group." kagome said leaving.

'well this has turned out to be a strange day. And who is this mysterious person? Is it a girl boy? Human demon? Oh well. We will find out when we go back to sango and miroku.' kagome thought inuyasha tagging along. 'how did this fake know so much about me and inuyasha?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"miroku sango shippo! Huh?" kagome yelled stopping in her tracks to see sango shakign her head, miroku rubbign a slap mark, and a girl crossing her arms red faced.

"miroku……" sango muttered. She then grabbed his shirt of hit him on the head. Making him unconscious.

"thank you……" the new girl said. "he was so agitating…… oh… hello Kagome!" the new girl waved at kagome and inuyasha. inuyasha bounded at her. Pinning her to the ground. "get off dog boy!"

'ARGH! that's it! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRICKED ME AND KAGOME! I CAN SMELL IT!" inuyasha stood up read to let a puch fly but was stopped by the girl who had somehow transported behind inuyasha.

"you wanna fight? Well you'll lose……. Half-breed…." the girl said.

"heh. Your nothing but a demon fox like shippo!" inuyasha scoffed pulling away his arm out of her grip.

"yep your right!" she said smiling.

Kagome looked this girl up and down her hair was brown with blonde bangs. Her hair was pullled up in a pony-tail.. She wore pants like inuyasha's except they were black and her shirt was a purple with red flowers. She carried a sword and a small pouch which probably had her fox illusions and such.

"its annoying to stare… kagome…." the girl said putting a frown on her face. "if your wondering my name then I shall give it only if you tell me hers…. And his…." she said pointing to Sango and Shippo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"this is shippo and sango…." kagome said nervously. 'huh?" the girl had gone over to miroku and looked at him. "I wouldn't get near him! He kinda um…. Ya know…."

"I know! Its already happened…" the girl said sternly. 'oh yes…. My name is Ryoshu." Ryoshu still looked at miroku. She got up to his face and said, "hm… ^_^ your cute so I'll forgive you." she gave him a small kiss on the cheek that set sango on fire.

"GRRR…." both inuyasha and Sango were mad.

"you must be shippo. I have heard a lot about you! I think that inuyasha is jealous of you. Cause you get so much attention from kagome." Ryoshu snickered.

"really?" shippo asked gleefully.

Miroku was rubbing his cheek daydreaming…. About things…. Involving him and ryoshu….

Sango and inuyasha were both crossing their arms angry at this new visitor. Kagome was holding shippo. And ryoshu was sitting by miroku eating a rice ball.

"so….. Umm how did you know so much about me and inuyasha?" kagome asked.

"hmm….. Well lets see I've been following you guys and its obvious that you guys lo……. ECK!" ryoshu stood up turned to the smiling monk first she frowned but then smiled and laughed. "whata quick hand he has!" ryoshu giggled. "hmmm….. I've been meaning to talk to all of you."

"yes?" they all said together.

"I-I want to join your group." ryoshu looked down and pulled her knees to her chest. "I want to kill naraku…."

"wha? WHY?!" inuyasha said quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"he almost killed the one I love…… and I haven't seen him for the longest time. He doesn't really like me but I care so much about him!" ryoshu sniffed.

"aw buck up!" Miroku said pattign her back. "I'm sure inuyasha will LOVE to have you join our group!" miroku said eying inuyasha. "so just smile and be happy!"

"OK!" Ryoshu said smiling. "you remind me of him! Except he's a little more stern kinda mix of you and inuyasha!" 

"really I think I know someone like that…. Oh well….." miroku said smiling.

"NO WAY! I DON'T WANT HER IN OUR GROUP THERE ARE ALREADY ENOUGH FOX'S HERE!" inlays said. "ULP!" Ryoshu was obviously mad and she popped in front of his face and glared at him. then she smiled.

"lets play a game……" ryoshu said smiling. "all of you verse me. Except for kagome and shippo cause they're nice. This is a smal punishment for you miroku. Anyways you sango and miroku verse me. I win I get to join your group. You win I give you this 3 jewel shards" she pulled out a small bag and shook them.

"deal?"

"hmmmm…… DEAL!" inuyasha said pulling miroku into a clear field. Kagoem and shippo followed. While sango changed into her battle suit.

"ok lets roll!" ryoshu said pulling out her sword. "one at a time okay? Miroku first then sango and lastly inuyasha!"

Miroku stepped up holding his kazanna infected hand.he couldn't use it in fear of her accidentatly being sucked inso he had to fight like a normal person. He sighed and stepped up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoshu- ooh! EXCITING!


	3. battle for the group and sesshoumaru!

Ryoshu- chapter 3!

Disclaimer: only rumiko takahashi owns inuyasha! But I own me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku setpped out in the field looked at ryoshu and said, "will you bear my child?"  


Ryoshu fell down and shook her head no. then she disappeared. She was behind miroku and she did an arm-lock holding his arms and gave him another kiss on the cheek. And miroku fell unconscious.

"I'll count to twenty 1...2...3...4..."shippo yelled continued to count.

Ryoshu picked miroku up and started to walk towards the group. "EEP!" miroku groped her again and jumped out of her arms. He put his finger on her forehead and pushed making ryoshu fall to the ground holding her head.

"guess he's not unconscious….." ryoshu stood up. Disappeared did another armlock. Tripped him and let him fall to the ground. "illusionary top!" she let a small top spin and hit miroku's head. The top grew larger and larger eventually knocking out miroku really. 

Ryoshu knelt down patted miroku's head and carried him back to the group. "sango your next!"

"right!" sango said.

"this is gonna be easy….." ryoshu said pulling out her sword. She pointed at sango and said. "miroku behind you."

Sango quickly ducked and to her surprise ryoshu was gona and miroku wasn't there. Ryoshu had lied.

"huh?" sango looked around before seeing ryoshu puch her in the stomach knocking all the wind out of sango making her fall to the ground. 

"fox fire!" ryoshu said her fox fire encased sango in a ball of fire. But the fire didn't burn her. But the ball was getting smaller and smaller cramping sango inside.the fire disappeared leaving sango on the ground unconscious. "heh." ryoshu put sango by the group. "inuyasha your next…." Ryoshu held her sword.

"PHEH! This is gonna be easy….. Even though I'm just a half-breed." inuyasha said. Pulling out his own sword and it transformed into the fang of his father. "I wish I were a full demon…. All those many years of teasing…. And hurting…. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"inuyasha… I have felt your pain I as well am a half-breed…." Ryoshu looked at inuyasha's shocked look.

"prepare to be beaten." ryoshu charged at inuyasha and struck his side slightly causing him to bleed a little. "AH! SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" 

"its okay. Give me a good challenge." inuyasha said charging. 

Inuyasha struck his sword into her side causing her to bleed a little too. "heh. This is almost as good as sesshoumaru's duel."

's-sesshoumaru?" inuyasha said stunned. 

He slashed at her but she disappeared. Causing an armlock. Inuyasha couldn't move but he hit ryoshu with his elbow causing her to retract back holding her stomach. Her sword flying out her hands. Inuyasha grabbed her sword and pointed it at her.

"check mate….." inuyasha said.

"not quite!" royshu did all her fox sorcery that she could but none of it worked. "DANG! well…. I didn't want to do this but….." Ryoshu rose her hand chanting. And it got cloudy. "LIGHTING SWORD!"

A shot of lighting fell around ryoshu and a sword fell into her hands. "prepare your self!" she chatged inuyasha blocked this new sword. Making that one disappear. 

"NO!" ryoshu said as she got hit in the stomach by inuyasha falling to the ground unconscious. 

"shippo count quick!" kagome said.

"1..2...3...4...5.………19...20! Ryoshu loses!" shippo announced. Miroku and sango became conscious to find ryoshus starting to stand up.

Ryoshu was crying and she threw the jewel shard bag near inuyasha's foot and started to walk away. 

She didn't get far before she collapsed. Inuyasha and the others ran towards her but she stood up and disappeared.

"RYOSHU! COME BACK!" kagome yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That whole day they followed inuyasha who was following her scent. Inuyasha dove on the others and told them to be quiet. 

"inuyasha what?!' kagome whispered.

"ryoshu is talking to sesshoumaru…" inuyasha said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoshu was sitting on a rock holding her side that was bleeding more severely that they thought. 

"I'm sorry sesshoumaru-sama. I-I lost to your brother." ryoshu started to cry.

'then I wont help you……" sesshoumaru said leaving.

Rin came back with flowers seeing sesshouamru leave she quickly followed him but saw ryoshu crying. She gave her a flower. Rin smiled and left with sesshoumaru.

Ryoshu tried to stand but fell again. Clinging onto the flower she used her sword as a walking stick.

And started walking away down a path leading somewhere.

The inu group followed quietly confused. 

They soon followed her to a small abandoned house. Ryoshu crawled in a bed still bleeding and went to sleep.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" inuyasha whispered loudly.

"I don't know…… but shes in a lot of pain lets go.' kagome saidas they went in to the house they could see an incense burner. Ryoshu's sword a few bowls of rice for storage and ryoshu's bed.

Inuyasha touched the walls of the house. 'this place isn't gonna say up any longer lets hurry."

"right ryoshu?" kagome asked shaking ryoshu.

Her eyes opened woth shock and she sat up. Then cringed in pain and held her side. "why? Why would you come back we made a deal remember." she asked.

'well I…. I want you to join our group. Your strong and all too. So." inuyasha said completely embarrassed.

"thank you" ryoshu said smiling as kagome tended to her wounds.

"anyways what was the deal you had with sesshoumaru?" miroku asked helping kagome.

'you heard?……………… he promised to help me find the guy I like. If I defeated inuyasha. Cause I defeated him he thought i could defeat inuyasha."

"you won against my brother?" inuyasha asked shocked.

'yep…. But do you really want me in your group I could get in the way. And all….." ryoshu asked 

"of course you can!" they all said.

Ryoshu looked at them and smiled. She stood up grabbed miroku's arm and ran out. "WELL THEN LETS GO!" smiling she left with miroku.

'LETS FOLLOW THEM! You don't know what miroku will do!" the rest said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THAT WAS GREAT! PLEASE R/R no flames though or your doom will come from Tashimo! The new charcter in the next chapter and miss ramane!


End file.
